IStill Psycho
iStill Psycho are the 7th and 8th episodes of Season 5 and the 90th and 91st episodes overall. This special is the sequel to the episode iPsycho, a Season 3 special/movie. Plot After being thrown in the slammer, Nora, their fan-turned-tormentor has completed her jail time. But when Carly, Sam, and Freddie have to approve her being released from jail while at Nora's court-hearing. Carly does not think Nora should be released from jail because she kidnapped them. Although, Sam and Freddie decide to be nice and think maybe Nora has changed. Eventually they get their way, even though Carly disagrees, and Nora is out of prison. Nora and her crazy parents capture them once more for a little welcome-home party (Forever and ever and ever). Also, T-Bo is trying hard to act all fancy in order to stay with Mrs. Benson. But when Mrs. Benson discovers that T-Bo isn't like that, she kicks him out of the house. Spencer has a lunch date with Cassie. He also comes to Nora's house to pick up Carly, and also needed to pee, but Nora and her mother lock him on a wheel and would spin him if the iCarly crew did bad stuff in the party. But when the two save the iCarly crew and Spencer, Mrs. Benson lets T-Bo stay and pay $400 a month. Gibby tries to escape by going through the chimney, but gets stuck, and is pelted by tennis balls from two mischevious kids. Freddie soon discovers a way to message his mother, so Mrs. Benson and T-Bo break in Nora's house with a motorcycle. After that, Sam and T-Bo beat up Nora and her parents, and Mrs. Benson attacks them with her fencing skills. Carly goes and saves Spencer, and Sam shocks Nora and her parents with Spencer's Shock Pen. The iCarly gang then taunt Nora about the fact that she'll be going back to prison "for ever...and ever...and ever..." Unfortunately, Carly realizes too late that they left Gibby stuck at the top of the chimney, still getting hit by tennis blals. Trivia *As the sequel to "iPsycho" this is the second appearance of Nora Dershlit and her pet chicken, Maurice. *It is revealed that Gibby's real first name is Warenthal. * Dan's reason for making the episode: **"One of the iCarly episodes I hear about (from fans) most is iPsycho. For whatever reason, it got a huge rating and, to this day, when I meet iCarly fans, they often mention iPsycho as one of their favorite episodes. It's one of my faves, too. I loved working with Danielle Morrow (a.k.a. "Nora Dershlit") – and the fight between her and Gibby was epic, don't you think? Anyway, I was thinking about iPsycho a while ago, and I said to myself, "Hey, why not make a 'sequel' to it?" – which is exactly what we did" as quoted in his blog. *Dan also said in his blog that one scene in the sequel is so "intense" and "crazy" it took almost a whole day to film (most likely the ending scene where Mrs. Benson and T-Bo confront the Dershlits). *This is the third two-part special of any of Dan's shows to have a director other than Steve Hoefer (the previous two being Drake and Josh's Really Big Shrimp and Zoey 101's Spring Break-Up). *During the opening sequence, a bookmark in the bookmarks toolbar says "Happy New Year". *Freddie's mom mentions the Fencin' Bensons again as she fights off the Dershlits with their swords. She also brings out her fencing abilities in order to defeat them. *The Butter Sock returns for a third time. *The Shock Pen from iGet Pranky returns. *When the gang was playing "Stick The Tail On Nora" and during the fight scene, a slideshow of Nora's 16th birthday party is shown on the T.V. *Sam was wearing two different color socks. This is a reference to iChristmas where Carly said Sam wears two unmatching socks because Sam believes it is good luck. *Gibby's shirt has the word "Robin's Weiners", this is most likely a reference to the hot dog place "Robin's Weiners" which was mentioned in "iBelieve in Bigfoot". *Gibby makes a reference to how he hasn't taken his shirt off in Season 4 and 5 so far. ("I do that less frequently now!") In fact, Noah Munck has stated in videos that. *There are two references to two other Dan Schneider shows. **Carly and Sam mention Yerba, a country the cast of Victorious visited in the episode "Locked Up!" **Sam mention that "prison isn't fun", there was a similar line used in the Drake and Josh episode "The Gary Grill". *From this episode on, Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Gibby no longer have their original Pear Phones. *This is the second time Nora has captured the iCarly gang, this time for (most likely) her to have friends. *A running gag in this episode is Nora and her parents saying "Forever and ever and ever" and going on with it. *Behind-the-scenes photos from IPsycho, were subtly shown in a slideshow gallery on the TV monitor in the Dershlits living room when Nora and her mom started dancing. *In the Benson Apartment a various photos of Nathan Kress (Freddie) throughout the place. *Bloopers for this episode were seen in IBloop 2 - Electric Bloopaloo and in this behind-the-scenes video. *The fight scene at the end of the episode is the most violent scene in the history of the series so far. *Spencer is watching the "Eat fast...Foods" episode of The Cooking Channel version of Hungry Girl (Dan Schneider's wife Lisa Lillien's show) at the end of the episode; you can hear Lillien talking. Goofs *Maurice is clearly a hen, not a rooster. All hens are female, so Maurice must be a girl not a boy. *Carly and Sam's party hats were switched back and forth throughout the party scene. Quotes Spencer: while trapped on a rotating wheel I'm on a wheel! Nora: getting released from prison and seeing the iCarly gang Oh, yay. Yay! for days them Freddie: Congrats on getting released from prison. Nora: a thumbs-up Thank you! Carly: Okay, I guess this is goodbye. T-Bo: ...so you can either accept me as I am, or tell me to get out. Mrs. Benson: Get out! Nora: Freddie and pushes him down on the the table Freddie: the kiss You guys just stood there, eating cake, while I was "tampered" with?! Sam and Carly: ''cake'' Sam: '''This is really good cake '''Nora's Dad: to Nora initially, then the iCarly gang This is supposed to be a party. A birthday party voice that will go on forever and ever and ever joins in and ever and ever Mom joins and ever and ever Carly: scared Oh, my gosh Nora: (Arriving home for the first time since her stay in prison) I'm home! This is where I belong, back in the bosom of my youth! Gibby: (Laughing slightly) Bosom. Freddie: (Also smirking and laughing) I know! Gibby: asleep and stuck in the chimney *snore* Gibbbygibbygibbygibby. *snore* Gibbygibbygibbygibby. Nora: ''Gibby He's already been gone for ''at her watch ''twelve hours. So it seems Gibby won't be coming to your rescue this time. Oh, boohoo. Boohoo! Waaah! Waaaaah! Waaaah! ''and brushes her hair. Sam: ''into Freddie's ear Mrs. Benson; Help us!!! '''Carly:' Aww, look at Freddie. Sam: What about Freddie? Carly: Boys looks cute when they're sleeping. flips the couch over. Freddie: In 5, 4, 3, 2, what happened? Sam: into Freddie's ear Mrs. Benson, help us!! Freddie: ''Sam's arm and pulls her back Careful Sam, those are sharp. ''sleeping in her bed and suddenly wakes up Carly: '''Gibby! '''Mrs. Benson:﻿ Freddie! Freddie: Mom! Carly: T-Bo! T-Bo: Chicken? Related iCarly.com Games *'Click here to play the iStill Psycho Game' *'See the video to see iStill Psycho Game Secrets here' Photo Gallery See the gallery for the iStill Psycho here Video Gallery See the video gallery for iStill Psycho here External Links *Miranda's tweet about a crazy guest star *iCarly Twitter Picture of Maurice *Miranda's twitter photo of Maurice *Dan's tweet of Miranda on-set of the sequel with a mannequin *Dan's tweet about a sequel References Category:Season 5 episodes 508 Category:Sequels Category:Specials Category:Movies Category:Trivia Category:Quotes Category:Goofs